staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 29/120 - Wywiad; serial TVP 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 30/120 - Nagły poród; serial TVP 07:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 07:15 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Po drabinkach, odc. 44 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Żądło skorpiona, odc. 1 (Scorpion's Sting); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Grom, odc. 14 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Woda - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:30 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 11:00 Chłopi - odc. 11/13 - Scheda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Reguły miłości (Love Rules) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 13:30 Prawdziwe życie - /11/; cykl dokumentalny 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 1 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 14:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia wielkopolska - kefir; magazyn kulinarny 15:05 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme ( studio ) 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme ( I seria ) 18:00 Teleexpress 18:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme ( II seria ) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i skarb piratów, odc. 23 (Rupert and the Treasure chest); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Jak NBP walczy z wysoką inflacją, odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Toy Story 3 (Toy Story 3) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:15 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 3 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007) 23:55 To my 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 01:35 Mistrzowie horroru - Oparzenia (Masters of Horror, Cigarette Burns); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 967; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 30 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 882 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 883 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 884 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme - biegi, 7, 5+7, 5km kobiet ( studio ) 12:45 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme - biegi, 7,5+7,5km kobiet 14:05 Familiada - odc. 2017; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Król Skorpion (The Scorpion King) - txt. str. 777 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Belgia (2002) 17:15 Słowo na niedzielę 17:25 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012; widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 49 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 49; teleturniej 20:05 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko 22:15 Dawno temu w Ameryce - cz 2 (Once Upon a Time in America) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984) 00:20 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie Mistrzowi; koncert 01:20 Bandyta (Bandyta) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997) 03:05 Dawno temu w Ameryce - cz 2 (Once Upon a Time in America); dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Telezakupy 08:00 Receptury klasztorne (2) - magazyn 08:20 Zapiski łazęgi: Wokół klasztoru 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:43 Pogoda 08:45 Salonowiec: Ubiór na różne okazje (11) 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:11 Tu kobiety 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:54 Pogoda 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi 11:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata po europejsku 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Szukając pomocy - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:46 Kronika rejsu: Paszke 360° 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Lekcja historii: Kontrowersje: Powstanie w Sejnach 18:05 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Zimowe ferie 18:10 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy: Seler (8) - widowisko kameralne 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:56 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Reportaże z Polski: Reportaż TVP Info: Niebo mój świat 19:10 Magazyn reporterów: Rapsodia wołyńska 19:25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz 20:30 Serwis info 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis sportowy 22:07 Menu kulturalne 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem: Halszka Wasilewska (34) 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Ostatnie dni dyktatora: Zakazana biografia Kim Dzong Ila - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 00:26 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 00:55 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:56 Pogoda 02:03 Sportowy wieczór 02:17 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Szukając pomocy - reportaż (Polska,2012) 02:30 Raport z Polski - ekstra 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi 03:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:38 Listy do PRL-u 03:46 Eurosąsiedzi 04:00 Ostatnie dni dyktatora: Zakazana biografia Kim Dzong Ila - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 04:55 60 lat razem: Wiktor Niedzicki 05:05 Debata po europejsku 05:35 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 06:01 Pogoda 06:06 Studio Wschód 06:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Szukając pomocy - reportaż (Polska,2012) 06:42 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (7) 08:15 Miś Yogi (70) 08:25 Show Misia Yogi (3) 08:35 Show Misia Yogi (4) 08:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (22) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (12) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (9) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (169) 10:45 Studio Weekend (24) - magazyn 12:05 Dom nie do poznania 9 (263) 13:05 Dom nie do poznania 9 (264) 14:05 Artur i Minimki 3. Dwa światy - film przygodowy (Francja,2010) 16:20 Dlaczego ja? (249) 17:20 Trudne sprawy (183) 18:20 Imperium disco polo 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wszystko na sprzedaż (347) 20:00 Sahara - film przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:25 Obcy 3 - horror SF (USA,1992) 01:00 Mordercza zaraza - horror (USA,2006) 02:40 Zagadkowa noc 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:30 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Mama leniwców (5/8) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1713) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1714) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1715) 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1716) 12:40 Ugotowani 3 (1/12) 13:40 MasterChef: Finał (13-ost.) - reality show 14:40 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (8/10) - reality show 15:15 Top Gear 18 (8) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sekrety chirurgii (11/12) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Restauracja Orient Express, Lublin (8) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia (USA,2004) 23:50 Mortal Kombat: Unicestwienie - film SF (USA,1997) 01:55 Uwaga! 02:10 Arkana magii (845) 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 mała Czarna - talk show 06:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Różowa Pantera (63) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (64) 08:00 Pierwsza apokalipsa (1/2) - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 09:00 Pierwsza apokalipsa (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 10:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (75) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Spadkobiercy (22) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (15) 13:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (16) 14:00 Wzór (46) 15:00 Wzór (47) 16:00 Zagadka jaskini - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 17:55 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (5) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (77) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Wojna snajperów - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 22:50 Szkoła uwodzenia 2 - komediodramat (USA,2000) 00:40 Wzór (46) 01:40 TV Market 01:55 To był dzień 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:35 mała Czarna - talk show 04:35 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi: Misja specjalna (1/12) 06:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi: Za mundurem chłopy sznurem (2/12) 07:05 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:55 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt (5) - serial przyrodniczy (RPA,2007) 09:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (1) - serial przyrodniczy (USA,2011) 10:00 Wyspa zbłąkanych dusz - film fantasy (Dania,Niemcy,Szwecja,2007) 12:15 Przygody małego Ezopa - film animowany (Japonia,1983) 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Braciszek i siostrzyczka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 14:55 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia (USA,2008) 16:55 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - film przygodowy (Polska,1982) 18:30 Timon i Pumba (2) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (15) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (16) 20:00 Krwawa ofiara - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2011) 22:00 Lodowe tornado - thriller (Kanada,USA,2009) 00:00 Pragnienia namiętności - film erotyczny (USA,2005) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:35 Misja Martyna Extra (7/11) 06:15 Misja Martyna Extra (8/11) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Obcy w Ameryce (18-ost.) 09:30 Premiera: Ben i Kate (1/19) 10:00 Przyjaciele (25/48) 10:30 Przyjaciele (26/48) 11:00 Przyjaciele (27/48) 11:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (3/13) 12:30 Czarodziej Kazaam - komedia fantasy (USA,1996) 14:20 Ulice San Francisco 2 (21/23) 15:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 9 (6/23) 16:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (13/22) 17:30 Detektyw Monk 7 (2/16) 18:30 Detektyw Monk 7 (3/16) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Same kłopoty - komedia przygodowa (USA,1991) 21:30 Komediowa sobota: Disco - komedia (Francja,2008) 23:45 Poziom P2 - thriller (USA,2007) 01:45 Arkana magii 03:50 Ben Stiller show (4/13) - program rozrywkowy 04:20 Druga strona medalu 2: Ewa Kopacz (6/7) 04:45 Druga strona medalu 2: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) 05:10 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Był sobie człowiek (10) 06:30 Był sobie kosmos (10) 07:00 Przedszkolaki 07:25 Pan Andersen opowiada (10) 08:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (46) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (24) 09:25 Łowcy smoków (3) 10:00 Ja wam pokażę! (12/13) 11:00 Ja wam pokażę! (13-ost.) 12:00 Medicopter 117 (74) 13:00 Medicopter 117 (75) 14:00 Medicopter 117 (76) 15:00 Zwierzęta świata: Serbia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 15:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2 (3) - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Bolek i Lolek 17:10 Bolek i Lolek 17:30 Reksio (1) 17:40 Reksio (2) 18:00 Ale robale (5) 19:00 Ja wam pokażę! (13-ost.) 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą (29) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (62) 21:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (63) 22:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (64) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (65) 23:00 Intryga klanu Yagyu - film przygodowy (Japonia,1978) 01:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 05:55 Różowa Pantera (20) 06:20 Inspektor Gadget (24) 06:50 Łebski Harry (33) 07:20 Inspektor Gadget (25) 07:50 Łebski Harry (27) 08:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Ukryte piękno (7) - reality show 10:30 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (55) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (56) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (53) 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (28) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (54) 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (29) 14:00 M.A.S.K. (55) 14:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (30) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (15) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (15) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Paszporty do świata mody (3) - reality show 18:00 Paszporty do świata mody (4) - reality show 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (19) 20:00 Włatcy móch 4: Festyn (65) 20:30 Włatcy móch 4: Wioha (66) 21:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym cz. 1 - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:05 Serce smoka - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1985) 00:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 02:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 03:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - FC Utrecht 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - FC Utrecht 09:00 Sport Flash 09:15 Magazyn alpejski 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Magazyn Liga 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz fazy play-off: AZS Politechnika Warszawska - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 16:30 Magazyn alpejski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: MKB Veszprém KC - BM Atletico Madryt 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Trans World Sport 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Magazyn freestyle 20:45 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SC Heerenveen - Twente Enschede 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - Montpellier Agglomération HB 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 School lista 10:00 Dance Chart 12:00 ESKA TV News 13:00 Co się słucha 14:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Top 5 17:05 Backstage Party 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Doktor Łapa Extra (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 08:00 Bez recepty: Skóra (68) - magazyn medyczny 09:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (4/9) - magazyn 09:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (8/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:30 Studio TTV - program publicystyczny 11:30 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 13:00 W trasie 2: Trasa: Szczecin - Świnoujście (12/13) - program krajoznawczy 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka? (7/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (8/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (22/30) - magazyn 15:15 Na granicy świata (7/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:15 Kartoteka (7/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Awantura o wesele (13-ost.) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:00 W trasie 2: Trasa: Szczecin - Świnoujście (12/13) - program krajoznawczy 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 21:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (9/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:35 Zdrady (2/6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:35 Miłosny biznes (8/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 23:35 Czerwona dzielnica (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Miłość na sprzedaż (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Tancerki nocy (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:05 Męska inicjacja (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 01:35 Kartoteka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:40 Magia przeznaczenia 04:35 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 09:50 Weekend w Polo TV 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:04 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Lista hitów wszech czasów 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Azur i Asmar - film animowany (Włochy,Francja,Belgia,Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Mamuśki (27) 09:30 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Zamach na ordynatora (56) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (23) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie namiętności (248) 12:00 Klinika samotnych serc (16) 13:00 Halo, Hans!: Przesyłka z Londynu (11) 14:00 Mamuśki (27) 14:30 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Dieta pełnotłusta (28) 15:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gabinet (81) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kurze ziele (401) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (24) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trudny powrót (198) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (2) 20:30 Mamuśki (27) 21:00 Ekipa (4) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie namiętności (248) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Widziadło (402) 23:30 Mamuśki (27) 00:00 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Dieta pełnotłusta (28) 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1914 (8-ost.) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Sprawa Makropulos" - reportaż 10:45 Winda z książkami (14) - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kulturanek: Gniecione, plecione (2) 11:35 Atalanta - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1934) 13:15 Dokument tygodnia: Kwiaty na pustyni - film dokumentalny (Meksyk,2009) 14:40 Atom String Quartet - koncert (Polska,2012) 15:35 Błękitny pokój - film obyczajowy (Polska,1965) 16:15 Sztuka czytania (8) - magazyn 16:50 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Sprawa Makropulos" - reportaż 17:20 Winda z książkami (14) - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Myśli otulam spokojem - widowisko (Polska,1981) 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja. Zawsze w niedzielę - Turniej Miast - reportaż (Polska,1970) 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 20:20 Bilet do kina: Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny (Francja,2005) 22:35 Ray Charles na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert (USA,1997) 00:05 Hala odlotów: Czy w Polsce musi być brzydko? Co się dzieje z polską architekturą? (22) 00:55 Erotyka po polsku: Trzeci - film obyczajowy (Polska,2004) 02:45 Nocne czytanie w wannie (7) - program artystyczny 03:00 Bilet do kina: Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny (Francja,2005) 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.02.1989 08:10 Sonda: Sen na jawie - program popularnonaukowy 08:40 Cafe Historia: Dzieje Myśli Braterskiej 09:00 Miasto z morza (4-ost.) 10:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Złoty smak 10:30 Flesz historii (118) 10:55 Cały Gruza - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 12:00 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa (4) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Nieznana Białoruś: Białoruś pod niemiecką okupacją. Pożegnanie z mitami (3) 14:00 Szansa na sukces: Krzysztof Krawczyk 15:05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (3) 16:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalin - droga do władzy (3) 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalin - droga do władzy (4) 17:00 Panny i wdowy (1/5) 18:00 Flesz historii (118) 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Sam przeciw wszystkim... czyli pierwszy wolny związkowiec - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.02.1989 19:45 24. Krajowy Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki Opole '87. Piosenki Bogusława Klimczuka - koncert 21:30 Ginące cywilizacje: Ogr ludu Tarahumara (2) 22:25 Ex libris 22:45 Praska arka Noego - reportaż (Polska,2008) 23:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Diabelski pomysł 23:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Pożegnanie - reportaż (Polska,2004) 23:55 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: Statek nadziei (4/7) 01:10 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1934) 02:35 Dziewczyna z plakatu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 626* Andrzej Złotopolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 627* Brak chemii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 628* Diabeł ogonem machał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 629* Emil znikł; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 630* Koszt dobrych uczynków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 13/13 - Szkoła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Załoga Eko II - odc. 3 - Co to jest "Komunalny Związek Gmin"?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Khan - (174); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 99 - Trująca orchidea - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Komeda - muzyczne ścieżki życia (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (129); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przebojowa noc odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 954; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W krainie 1001 nocy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 954; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W krainie 1001 nocy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia